Two Pianos
by Spiritqueen
Summary: Tamaki has a lot on his mind and the club is starting to get a little worried. He has been staying after club hours but no one knows what he does. TamakiXOC


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I do own my OC **

* * *

~Ordinary Day~

"My sweet princess, I wish our time together would last just a moment longer, but as all good things, our time must come to an end" the blonde princely figure said to his princess.

He took his princess' chin in his hand and tilted it so she was facing him, his beautiful violet eyes staring deep into a pair of dark browns. The princess blushed under his touch, trying to put words together but before she could speak, the prince spoke

"Don't worry my princess, for although we must depart, we will never be apart for long. So until next time, my princess" the prince took the princess' hand and placed a gentile kiss upon it. All around the prince and his princess, the squeals of girls were all around, with hearts in their eyes, every girl said at once "He's so dreamy", this made the prince smile.

Tamaki Suoh was the name of this prince that everyone wished was their own. With his charm and good looks that could make any girl weak in the knees and all it took was one look and his signature smile.

At the moment it was now closing time at Ouran High School, all the students would be leaving for home, but those girls who were leaving from the Ouran Host Club would be chatting with each other about their experience with their host for that had.

"Good work everyone, today was quite a success" Kyoya said, writing something in his little black notebook. "Ugh, I'm tired, today was exhausting" said Haruhi Fujioka, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she collapsed on the plush, pink couch. "Yeah I know I'm tired too" little Honey said, collapsing next to Haruhi, Usa-chan in his arms. "Well I don't know about you guys" "But we're leaving" **"See ya"** the devilish twins leaving together. They got to the door, turned around in unison and waved to the other member's goodbye then left. "Yeah I think I better go too, I got a lot of laundry to do and dads working late again" Haruhi got up, grabbed her school bag and proceeded out the door.

Soon after, Mori – senpai and Honey - senpai left, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya the only ones left in Music Room 3. "Hey mommy?" asked Tamaki "What is it, daddy?" asked Kyoya, not taking his eyes off of his laptop as he continued typing the figures of the day. "I was wondering, how about the day after tomorrow we do a Roman theme, oh I can imagine it now, all of us dressed in long, flowing toga or even gladiator uniform" Tamaki eyes sparkled with this new found idea. Kyoya, on the other hand, wasn't particularly listening at this point. He had learned over the years of knowing Tamaki, that if he just nodded his head and said yes, he would stop his little rant and be back to normal…….whatever normal was for Tamaki. "So what do you think Kyoya, pretty neat hu?" Tamaki said his eyes lighting up. "Very well then, I'll get started on the preparations tonight" Kyoya turned off his laptop and proceed out the door like the rest did, but something was a little bit different.

"Tamaki, aren't you going to leave?" Kyoya said, with one hand on the door knob, about ready to open it. "Hu? Oh I am, I'm just waiting for my father, he said we were going to leave together" _'liar' _Kyoya thought to himself, he knew Tamaki far too well to let him get away with such an obvious lie. Something was bothering Tamaki, and he knew it, he would never be the last to leave Music Room 3 unless he had something on his mind. Kyoya thought it best not to push his with these questions, besides if Tamaki absolutly needed to get something off his mind, he could talk to Kyoya about it first. "Alright then, just remember to lock the door when you leave" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridged of his nose then walked out the door.

Down the north hall, a female student made her way to the main stair case to go home. She stayed behind to clean up some of the classrooms, because nobody else in the school had the common decency to stay behind and help her, noooooooo, they were way too busy to help. The girl sighed to herself, "well at least it's done now, now I can go home and get something to eat I'm starving" she said, her right hand clenched in a fist, throwing it up in the air.

She looked outside the window, watching the sun set. She tucked a bit of the blonde hair behind her ear, smiling, _'It's so beautiful' _she said to herself. Something caught her attention though, it was slow, rhythmic, and such a sound could bring tears of joy to anyone who heard it. She whipped her head around, turning towards the direction where this sound was coming from. _'Down the hall?' _she thought, she walked down a little further, the beautiful sound becoming louder and louder. Finally she stopped; she had found it, where this beautiful music was coming from. She looked up at the sign just above the door way. _'Music Room 3? Well I guess it is a music room, why wouldn't there be music playing' _she pressed her ear to the door, listening to the piece that was being played; it was one that she had never heard before. She continued to listen, her eyes closed, her back leaning against the door.

"Hey"

The female student's eyes flew open. Was that real?

"I know you're out there"

Ok this is freaky; she turned to the door where the voice was coming from.

"Why don't you come in?"

She reached for the handle, slowly turning it, and opened the door. There was a flash of light; she was slowly engulfed with the scent of roses. When everything of clear, there sat a blonde haired boy sitting in front of a beautiful grand piano.

"Why hello there, princess"

* * *

**Rate and review**

**leave a comment :)**

**bye bye **


End file.
